Esos días de Invierno
by Apriline
Summary: Un invierno y una promesa. Versión en Español de THOSE DAYS OF WINTER One shot:PERCABETH


Those days of winter

Estamos caminando por la calle como una pareja normal, dejando nuestras huellas en la nieve y deteniéndonos en cada tienda buscando regales de Navidad. Si alguien no ve va a pensar que somos tan solo una pareja haciendo las usuales compras de Navidad. Pero no lo somos. Percy y yo somos lo menos normales que se puede ser debido a que somos semidioses, y para nosotros ser normales no viene naturalmente. Pero debo decir que ha pasado un tiempo desde que no nos vemos involucrados en grandes problemas que incluyan tratar de salvar al mundo de entidades divinas. Muchas cosas han pasado desde la batalla con Gea y afortunadamente Rachel no ha emitido ninguna otra profecía peligrosa que involucre dolor y muerte (o a Percy).

Percy y yo seguimos juntos y desde que las vacaciones ya empezaron (estamos en la universidad ahora) decidimos pasar el día comprando regalos. Tenemos una larga lista de personas a las que obsequiarles algo así que esto nos va a tomar casi todo el día. Está corriendo un fuerte y frío viento, e incluso si tenemos bufandas y guantes y todo el conjunto de ropas de invierno nos estamos congelando, nuestras caras están rojas y podemos visualizar nuestro aliento. Pero incluso con eso, Percy se ve mucho más cómodo que yo en este tiempo frío, sus ojos verde mar están brillando y su desordenado cabello está lleno de copos de nieve y él luce como si estuviera teniendo un gran momento pero yo no puedo parar de pensar en volver a nuestro departamento y sentarnos frente a nuestra estufa y tan solo hablar de cosas triviales, estando a salvo, abrigados y en casa. Pero todavía hay regalos de nuestra lista que aun no hemos comprado y como dije él se ve como si lo estuviera disfrutando y teniendo un gran momento, incluso bajo este frío clima. Lo encuentro mirándome así que inmediatamente me pongo en alerta, pero él tan solo sonríe al notar mi estado y dice:

-Hey, ¿Te importaría si voy a esa tienda solo? Tan solo tengo que recoger el regalo – Él sonríe deslumbrándome y me pierdo en sus ojos. Él levanta una ceja y yo me apresuro a decir:

-Mmm, por supuesto que no cerebro de algas. Voy a ir hacia allá a buscar los otros regalos ¿bueno? – Él asiente mientras tomo la lista de sus manos y rápidamente roba un beso de mis fríos labios.

-Vuelvo al tiro – Dice sonriéndome. Yo suspiro dejando salir mi frío aliento y me dirigí hacia una tienda a buscar el regalo de Thalía. Aun estoy buscando cuando siento a Percy aparecer a mi lado, su mano busca la mía de inmediato y me siento mucho mejor cuando nuestros dedos están entrelazados.

* * *

><p>La noche de Navidad ya pasó y nos encontramos sentados en nuestro pequeño departamento bebiendo chocolate caliente y comiendo malvaviscos, los cuales tratamos de dorar en el horno. Percy está usando el reloj que le regale (de hecho le pedí a Tyson que le hiciera uno, así podía soportar la presión del mar) y yo estoy usando el chaleco que él me dio. Fue una especie de broma ya que él sabe que no me gusta el invierno.<p>

Percy estaba extrañamente callado y a cada rato miraba hacia el otro lado de la habitación, como si estuviera preocupado sobre algo. Su silencio hizo a mis pensamientos empezar a vagar y recordé cuando recién habíamos empezado a vivir aquí, fue un día caluroso de verano en el que la mujer de la universidad a cargo nos entregaba las llaves del departamento, Percy y yo queríamos mudarnos de inmediato pero tuvimos que esperar hasta que los padres de Percy pudieran venir a dejarnos. Cuando finalmente estuvimos instalados nos sentamos en el único sillón tratando de asimilar lo que nos esperaba, vivir juntos era un gran paso y yo aun tenía dudas de si no sería muy pronto. Pero cuando mire a Percy a los ojos, me di cuenta que no, nosotros habíamos pasado por muchas cosas juntos y sobrevivido que esto no era otra cosa que la siguiente gran aventura. Justo cuando yo estaba dilucidando todo esto él cerró el espacio entre nosotros y me besó, sus labios sobre los míos fueron suaves al principio pero pronto la presión empezó a aumentar y él comenzó a besarme apasionadamente. Yo respondí su beso pero entonces él se separo y dijo:

-Sé que estás nerviosa acerca de esto, pero… quiero decir, no puedo negar de que yo no lo estoy, pero sé con certeza de que estamos haciendo lo correcto – Él me estaba mirando con tal ferocidad y determinación que casi no puedo hablar, pero me las arregle para susurrar:

-Sé que esto es lo correcto – Él miro mis labios brevemente, luego me miro a los ojos y suavemente susurró –Te amo chica sabia – Y al igual que todas las otras veces que él me dijo esas palabras sentí que me derretía. Pero igual me las arreglé para decirle: -También te amo cerebro de algas – A la vez que cerraba el espacio entre nosotros.

Un carraspeo me saco de mis pensamientos y me trajo de vuelta al presente, Percy estaba sosteniendo una caja envuelta en papel de regalo en sus manos y lucía nervioso.

-Umm, Tengo otro regalo para ti Annabeth – Dijo él sin parar de moverse en su lugar, extendió su mano hacia mí y yo sostuve el regalo. Lo miré interrogándolo con mi mirada pero el tan solo me gesticulo que lo abriera. Así que lo hice, desate el lazo y abría la caja para encontrarme con un anillo con un par de perlas entrelazadas en el centro, ambas grises con verde. Mi corazón empezó a latir violentamente y mis ojos encontraron los de Percy.

-¿Percy?  
>Él suspiro, agarró mi mano isquierda firmemente y puso el anillo en mi dedo anular sin decir ni una sola palabra.<p>

-Percy – Empecé de nuevo - ¿Estás…? ¿Estás proponiéndome matrimonio?

-Sabes, la primera vez que llegué al Campamento Júpiter y me di cuenta de que habían semidioses adultos viviendo allí, todo lo que podía pensar era que había un futuro para nosotros. Incluso si solo recordaba tu nombre, yo sabía muy en el fondo que eso era lo que quería.

-Percy, ¿No crees que es muy pronto? Aun… - No quería seguir hablando por temor a herirlo pero tuve que forzarme a mi misma – Aun somos muy jóvenes… - Percy tan solo me miró y sonrió:

-Lo sé, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo ahora mismo, pero estuve pensando en ello. Es más como una promesa ¿sabes? Una promesa de que algún día tú y yo nos casaremos chica sabia. Umh, ¿Qué dices?

Lo mire detenidamente escaneando su rostro, pensando en todas las cosas que me hacían amarlo y cuando me detuve en sus ojos lo supe.

-Creo… Sí. Me casaré contigo, algún día.

Podíamos ser jóvenes, podíamos ser semidioses, podíamos meternos en muchos problemas pero estaba segura de una cosa: y eso era que lo amaba. Y era esa clase de amor que sobrepasa todas las barreras. Percy sonrió ampliamente y me sentó en su regazo:

-Te amo – Le dije.

-Te amo también – Él me respondió a la vez que agarraba mi rostro y me besaba suavemente.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Review? Por favorrrr :)<strong>


End file.
